


Misha Baby

by your_belle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha wears a Santa hat and thinks he has the power to tell Jensen he's been naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misha Baby

Jensen surveyed the room, holiday music, laughter and cheers filling it, the cast and crew all enjoying their holiday/winter hiatus wrap party.

Jared was chatting with their director, pausing to give Jensen a smile and wave. Jensen nodded in greeting then made his way in the opposite direction to get a drink. Quickly grabbing a beer, he turned back towards Jared and Paul.

“Hey Jensen!” He stopped in his tracks when Misha appeared in front of him.

“Hey Misha,” he smiled, looking his friend up and down. “Getting into the holiday spirit I see.”

“Yes, I am,” Misha ran his hands down his red suede suit jacket, shaking his head a little, making the white ball of his Santa hat bounce against his head.

Locking eyes with him, a sly smirk spread across Misha’s face. Jensen knitted his brows, confused, “What?”

“Wanna sit on Santa’s lap?” Misha wiggled his eyebrows.

Jensen could feel his face flush, the tip of his ears burning.

“C’mon Jen, come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas,” Misha rubbed his thighs.

“Dude, fuck off,” he pushed Misha’s shoulder with his free hand.

“You just accosted Santa!” Misha forged hurt. “That’s a guaranteed reason to be put on the naughty list!” He grinned wickedly.

“Shut up,” Jensen rolled his eyes, trying to make his way over to Jared like he originally set out to do.

“Maybe you’re always naughty.” Misha grabbed his elbow. “Huh, Jensen?” he whispered in his ear, causing him to shiver, he prayed Misha didn’t notice.

With the close proximity, Jensen could smell a hint of the spiked eggnog Misha’s been drinking. “Misha, you’re drunk.”

“ONE glass can’t get me drunk.”

“Riiiiiight, just one glass.” Jensen patted his shoulder, “Go easy on the eggnog buddy.” He made his way to Jared.

“JENSEN ROSS ACKLES IS OFFICIALLY ON THE NAUGHTY LIST!” Misha sing song from across the room.

Jensen shook his head, flipping his co-star off, smiling when he saw Misha’s eyes widen comically.

“DOUBLE NAUGHTY!” Misha pointed.

Jensen waved him off, “Double naughty?” He looked at Jared, “That doesn’t even make sense.” Jared just shrugged.

Jensen watched as Misha made his way about the room, starting a conversation with their hairstylist, the whole time his heart was still fluttering from the interaction.

——-

“Hey man, I’m gonna get a refill, you want anything?” Jared gestured towards the general direction of the drinks.

“Nah man, I’m good.” Jensen could feel a nice tingling sensation buzzing through him, the alcohol doing its job.

He watched Jared go, once again allowing himself to scan the room. His eyes spotted Misha in a secluded area of the room, engrossed with his phone and also still wearing that damn hat. Slowly, Jensen made his way to his friend.

He stood in front of Misha for several seconds unnoticed. With a huff he flicked the fuzzy white ball of Misha’s hat, flopping it to the other side of his head.

“Oh,” Misha looked up, “Sup Jen? Come to sit on Santa’s lap?” He happily leered with a wink.

It had to be the alcohol pumping through his system giving him courage, or stupidity, he wasn’t really sure, that made him say, “Yes.”

“What?” The shock, dumbfounded look on Misha’s face encouraged him.

“Yes,” he repeated looking around to see if anyone was paying any mind to them, they weren’t, good. “I did.” With a hand pushing Misha to sit upright, he lowered himself down onto Misha’s lap.

“Jensen,” Misha swallowed, his eyes darting to Jensen’s face and their surroundings.

“What? Isn’t this what you wanted?” He wrapped his right arm around Misha’s shoulder, caressing the shell of his ear. “Thought you wanted me on your lap.”

“I, it, it was a…” Misha’s words trailed off when Jensen grabbed Misha’s right hand and placed it on his hip.

“A joke?” Jensen finished, Misha nodded. “Maybe you shouldn’t say things like that if you don’t plan on following through. I guess I’ll just go.” He made an attempt to get up.

“No,” Misha’s hands gripped his waist tightly, keeping him firmly in place. “Tell me Jensen, what do you want for Christmas?”

“Hmm, can I get anything I want?” He whispered in Misha’s ear.

“Yes, anything.”

Jensen scooted his ass more towards Misha’s crotch, feeling the hard line of his erection. “I want this,” He grinded his ass down, taking Misha’s earlobe between his teeth at the same time, then biting down.

“Fuck,” Misha’s hands tighten.

“I think I’ve been a very good boy this year,” he gave the lobe a soothing lick. “I shouldn’t be on the naughty list.” He moved his mouth down to kiss Misha behind the ear, never once stopping the movement of his hips.

“Shit, Jensen,” Misha’s hands helped aid Jensen’s movement.

Jensen moved around slightly until he could feel Misha hit him in just the right spot. “Misha,” he groaned hotly against the other man’s neck. He was just as effected by this as the man beneath him, his own erection pressed against the zipper of his jeans.

Grabbing one of Misha’s hands, Jensen placed it over his own crotch. Together they moved, Jensen grinding down and Misha rubbing insistently. Knowing that someone could see them at any moment only heighten the experience.

“Oh god, Jen,” Misha’s hand faltered and his eyes closed.

Running his hand behind Misha’s head, Jensen gripped his hair with a slight tug back and whispered, “Come.”

Before a moan slipped past Misha’s lips, Jensen kissed the other man, swallowing his cries of pleasure. Covering Misha’s still hand over his crotch, he began to move their hands in unison. He could taste his approaching orgasm, he’s so close.

“Let go Jensen,” Misha groaned into their kiss and that did it for him.

Their movements slowed as they kissed lazily.

“I, hmmm, I’m not sure this takes you off the naughty list.”

“But it was good,” Jensen tried to pout but failed with a laugh.

“The naughty type of good. Anyone could have seen us you naughty boy.” Misha nipped his bottom lip.

With another laugh, Jensen stood up.

“Hey guys, whatcha doing?” Jared’s voice startled the two.

“Oh y’know, just telling Santa what I want for Christmas.” Jensen straighten Misha’s askew hat.

“Oh, so Jensen’s off the naughty list?” Jared laugh. “No more double naughty?”

“Well, I suppose he’s been good.” Misha grinned and Jensen matched his grin.

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by [this](http://luvr4photography.tumblr.com/post/19260650648/heyhipsterwhoreunicornassbutt-mishha-collinss) post.


End file.
